ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Hurts (Episode)
‘Love Hurts’ “Ben, you better-” Kevin was cut off. “I know, I know get Julie’s Valentine’s Day present, I know.” Ben said. “Ben, I know you’re gonna forget.” said Gwen. “How do you know?” Ben asked. “Because the writer told me.” Gwen said. “GWEN, SHUT UP, HE’S WATCHING!” Ben yelled. “Don’t worry, I know him, the only people would erase is you…..” Gwen said. :Notice how she started the sentence with don’t worry.” Kevin said, sounding pleased. Intro “AW CRAP! IT’S ALREADY VALENTINE’S DAY!” Ben ran out the door and saw Julie. Ben jumped into a random bush. Julie walked up to the door and knocked on it. Ben saw his chance and crawled down the street. “’Gotta go, ‘gotta go.” Ben whispered as he crawled on his hand and feet like a cat. “Ben?” Julie yelled. Ben squinted his eyes and turned around. Julie was still standing by the door. Ben breathed deeply and kept crawling. He finally got to where he was far enough from his house to break into a run. Ben didn’t realize he was almost near the mall, but when he did, a giant huff came out of him. “Good, I’m gonna go in, get the present and…..” He stopped and saw Julie driving by with he dad. Ben jaw dropped. Ben dived into a random bush again. When he made sure she was gone, Ben jumped out and ran into the road. He jumped on the back of a car and climbed to the roof as quick as he could. When the car passed by the mall, Ben jumped off and landed in a bush. “For god’s sake, when did Bellwood get so many bushes…..” Ben whispered. He got out of the bush and started walking through the parking lot. “Okay, so the store is……” Ben said as Julie walked by. Ben pulled of his jacket and threw it away. He went into the jewelry store where all the other last minute buyers were crowded. Ben snuck under the crowd and got kicked in the spine and ribs. He quickly pulled out a fifty dollar bill. He threw it on the counter and grabbed a necklace. He crawled out. Julie stood there, staring at Ben. “Ben…..” Julie looked like she was ready to cry. “Julie, I’m sorry I just……..” Ben tried to say. “You couldn’t even bother to get me a present.” said Julie while a stray tear flew down her face. She ran away. (LSP: DRAMA BOMB!) Ben smacked himself in the head. He threw the necklace carelessly into his pocket. He sighed and walked outside. “Maybe a new alien will cheer me up.” Ben said to himself. He slapped down his 2.0 Ultima. He turned into a ghost looking alien. It has a star shaped symbol on it’s head that was now purple, representing his mood sad and angry. Everywhere he turned a purple mist filled there and all the people hugging and kissing with their valentine, turned either mad or sad and ran away from their boyfriends/girlfriends. He sobbed and kept going forward, causing emotions to quickly change. He went to his house and phased through the wall, flying to his room. He sobbed on his bed. “WHY ME, WHY NOT ANYONE ELSE!” The alien sobbed. (I am only say ‘The alien’ because he doesn’t have a name yet) The alien crawled up and detransformed. Ben sighed and laid on his bed. Category:Episodes